Seth e a Impressão Natural
by Siobhan Cullen
Summary: o ponto de vista do seth sobre a impressão natural..não sou boa a fazer resumos se aparecer mais coisas não estanhem.
1. Seth

(Seth)

" Seth querido, hoje vamos para a festa na fogueira de logo à noite."

" A sério mãe?"

Eu nem queria acreditar desde que o Jake falou-me à dois anos sobre estas festas e as histórias da tribo que tenho pedido à minha mãe para ir. Para meu desagrado ela respondia-me sempre "não podes ir. És muito novo" e coisas assim.

" Espera aí mãe. Porquê essa súbita mudança de opinião?"

Ela olhou-me de uma forma tão triste que fiquei com um nó no estômago. Algo não parecia certo.

" Porque já não és o meu bebé. Estás a crescer, por isso os anciãos autorizaram a tua ida. Pensa nisso como uma oportunidade de ficares a conhecer a história da nossa tribo por meio dos mais velhos e não aquelas histórias para assustar crianças que tens andado a ouvir."

" Claro mãe. A Leah também vai?"

"Sim ela também vai e o Jacob Black também irá estar lá."

"Boa. Bem vou tomar banho." E saí da sala. Não conseguia suportar mais aquilo. Se calhar estou a imaginar coisas na minha cabeça, mas nunca tinha visto a minha mãe assim tão triste nem quando o meu pai morreu. Por momentos pareceu-me que ela estava numa agonia inimaginável, e no momento a seguir já tinha desaparecido e ficado somente o seu normal olhar de preocupação.

Não. Estás a ficar louco Seth. Pára de imaginar coisas onde elas não existem.


	2. Lendas à fogueira

Para este capítulo baseei-me no capítulo "Lendas" do livro Eclipse, mas parte do princípio que o Seth não sabe ainda da existência dos lobisomens

Espero que gostem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Seth)

" Vais comer esse cachorro-quente?" perguntou o Paul ao Jake.

Estávamos no monte de La Push à volta da fogueira. Tínhamos feito uma espécie de churrasco. O Paul foi o que mais comeu mas mesmo assim parecia que nada lhe chegava. Todos lá estavam desde os anciãos ao bando do Sam. A minha mãe tomou o seu lugar ao lado do Billy, desde à morte do meu pai que ela o substitui no concelho. Todos a respeitam como se fosse um dos anciãos. Apesar de respeitar muito os costumes da nossa tribo e perceber a ligação que nos une a todos, estar aqui neste círculo faz-me sentir algo estranho. Não sei se consigo explicar, ou mesmo se eu entendo para mim próprio, mas é como se houvesse algo mais que os ligasse a toda esta tradição. Algo que não está explicado.

O Jake disse ao Paul que ele não podia comer o último cachorro-quente, mas pelo brilho do seu olhar pude ver que ele estava só a tentar irritar o Paul. Ao ouvir a negação do Jake, Paul cerrou os punhos e o seu corpo começou a tremer. Ele estava a olhar para as mãos mas consegui captar-lhe o olhar por um momento e o que vi foi fascinante.

Um olhar de lobo, com um brilho furioso, intimidante, astuto tudo ao mesmo tempo; No minuto a seguir já tinha desaparecido.

" Chu…- riu-se o Jacob – Estou a brincar Paul, toma lá!" isso bastou para acalmar o Paul. Estava a sorrir outra vez, devo ter imaginado tudo. Ultimamente os meus olhos têm-me pregado partidas. A Bella, que tinha sido trazida pelo Jake sorriu ao ver a reacção do Paul.

O último a chegar foi Sam com a sua Emily. Assim que este se sentou ao lado do Jake a minha irmã fixou o seu olhar nas chamas que diminuíam cada vez mais. Eu nunca percebi o porquê do rompimento dela com o Sam. Eles estavam tão apaixonados, o Sam até já estava a preparar para casarem e viverem juntos pelo que ouvi. Mas de um momento para outro ele terminou tudo. E agora está com a Emily, a nossa prima. Eu amo-a muito como membro da nossa família apesar de ela se ter mudado da reserva de Makah à poucos anos, ela é querida e preocupa-se com todos. Por isso não percebo como ela foi capaz de fazer isto à minha irmã. Eram as melhores amigas. Todos na reserva dizem que a culpa não é de ninguém, nem do Sam, da Emily ou da minha irmã. Eu não sou propriamente um especialista em assuntos do coração mas para dizer a verdade não consigo perceber como Sam que olhava para minha irmã, alguém que conheceu desde de sempre, com um olhar cheio de amor e carinho, ficar apanhado, talvez a melhor palavra seja mesmo obcecado por uma estranha após ter-lhe posto os olhos pela primeira vez. Nunca tinha visto algo assim. Pela maneira como ele olha para a minha prima, até diria que ela tem o todo dele na mão, corpo, alma, vontade…. Tudo. O Jared que estava sentado ao lado do Quil com a Kim encostada ao seu peito tinha o mesmo olhar. O olhar de um cego que vê o sol pela primeira vez. Esse olhar de adoração era fascinante, mas ao mesmo tempo intrigante. Mas ela é tão nova, tinha somente dois anos. Porque isso acontecia com eles? Já tinha visto vários casais apaixonados, mas nenhum apresentava esse olhar obcecado; como se não tivessem escolha a não ser olhar um para o outro. A forma como o Jared envolvia a pequena Kim com os braços, até parecia que ele era o seu guarda-costas/servo pessoal, pronto a protegê-la de tudo que aparecesse sem pensar duas vezes.

De repente a atmosfera mudou.

O Jake que até então estava sentado numa rocha, deslizou para o lado da Bella que se encontrava encostada a uma aresta de rocha mais baixa e pôs o braço por cima dos seus ombros.

Então fez-se silêncio total na à volta da fogueira, até os animais se acalmaram todos se endireitaram melhor nos seus lugares e a Emily pegou no seu bloco de notas e lápis. O Billy clareou a garganta e, sem qualquer introdução, começou a contar a história. As palavras fluíam com água num rio calmo sem qualquer perturbação.

A história do aparecimento do nosso povo. À medida que ele ia falando e eu assimilava as palavras e as interiorizava sentia-me mais que nunca parte desta comunidade. Era impossível não acreditar no que ele dizia. A Emily anotava tudo com as mãos rápidas a percorrerem o papel. Quando o Billy terminou, a Bella já tinha adormecido e a pequena Kim também, fez-se silêncio por momentos. Ninguém se atreveu a falar e não podia haver uma forma melhor de mostrar respeito ao excelente contador de história que era o Billy. Aos poucos as pessoas foram "acordando" do transe em que se encontravam. Levantamo-nos uns a seguir aos outros e fomos abandonando a clareira. Sam levantou-se e ajudou a Emily levantar-se, esta olhou-lhe nos olhos e sorriu-lhe. Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso de forma tão apaixonada que chegava a ser esmagadora pelo nível de adoração que nele estava contido. Pelo canto do olho vi a Leah deitar-lhes um olhar antes de lhes voltar as costas e seguir a minha mãe. Nele estavam expressos a dor, o ódio, o amor não correspondido, e apesar de tudo, o desejo de felicidades para os dois. Foi desolador ver a minha irmã assim.

Não podendo fazer mais nada, voltei as costas à fogueira e fui-me embora.


End file.
